


the world is harsh and so are we (but there is warmth in this)

by smallprotector



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Exhaustion, F/M, PWP, Sex Toys, being overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: It goes like this: Daisy will hang around Jon while the work day winds down. He’ll notice her from the corner of his eye as she watches him intently. Sometimes she leaves. Those days the feeling of relief is mixed with disappointment, the unreleased nervous energy leaving him snappish and restless.But other times she’ll stay. And that’s where the fun will start.Or: Daisy and Jon have a routine by now for when they both want the same thing.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	the world is harsh and so are we (but there is warmth in this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



It goes like this: Daisy will hang around Jon while the work day winds down. He’ll notice her from the corner of his eye as she watches him intently. 

The adrenaline that will course through him at the feeling of being watched by the sharp eyes of a predator undulled by dirt- well, it cuts through the crushing hopelessness of the statements.

Sometimes she leaves. Those days the feeling of relief is mixed with disappointment, the unreleased nervous energy leaving him snappish and restless. 

But other times she’ll stay. 

She might wait until he’s done for the day, or she might get tired of the seemingly endless waiting, her own tension mirrored in Jon’s body far too much to bear. 

And that’s where the fun will start. 

\---

One day, Jon had barely noticed her watching him, too far gone into the single-minded grip of the statement. But he noticed her breath hot on his ear when the statement was over. 

“Want some company?” 

Jon raised an eyebrow even as shivers coursed down his spine in anticipation. “I rather doubt company is all you’re offering.”

“Well, if you’re going to be like that I can just go then.” Daisy’s words were belied by the grip she still had on Jon’s shoulders, steady and reassuring.

“No- I didn’t mean- stay. Please?” 

“That’s better.” He could hear the smirk in her voice and even that small symbol of approval made him relax, pushing back into her touch. 

“Now, what am I going to do with you, hm?” 

Jon was secure in the knowledge he didn’t have to answer, that Daisy knew him well enough by now to keep going unless he stopped her, staying within the boundaries they’d defined for each other by practice and observation. 

Her hands travelled to his wrists, deceptively soft before her grip tightened, and for a second Jon’s breath stopped in his chest, the phantom sensation of restraints across him and hands all over him ghosting across his mind. 

But Daisy let go, stepped back, and when he turned to her her eyes were clear and the hunger in them was overshadowed by concern. 

“You’re not going to take me in my office, are you? Seems rather sordid.” 

Daisy relaxed at his tone, reply coming fast and easy. “Oh, as if you haven’t been thinking about it, sitting there with me watching you over and over these past weeks.” Jon blushed, unable to deny stray thoughts that had snuck into his mind as she continued. “But I’d rather take you apart on a bed, so up you get.” 

The journey to Jon’s was familiar by now, with the stop at the takeaway as comforting as the way their arms brushed against each other as they walked from the train station. 

Before long they had eaten, and Daisy vanished towards the bedroom to unpack the contents of the bag she had taken to leaving at Jon’s lately. After a moment of deliberation she chose to take off her top and trousers, but leave her bra and pants on. 

She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Jon standing in the doorway, seeming uncertain about what to do next. 

That was alright. She could make it easy for him.

“Get on the bed, Jon.” 

He did, perching awkwardly on the side of his bed, hands reaching out to the soft fabric of the blanket out of habit. 

“Do you want to take off your clothes?” 

Jon seemed to think about it for a second, before nodding and reaching to unbutton his shirt- why he still insisted on dressing like it mattered was a mystery to her, but she had to admit there was a thrill to seeing him take off the layers he so meticulously wrapped around himself most of the time. 

It felt like trust. 

Eventually he was naked, clothes folded and left on a little pile. She moved closer, reaching a hand out to grab his hair- gently, not with too much force- and smiled at how his eyes fluttered shut. It was always so satisfying to see him enjoying himself. 

She straddled him, thighs spread wide over his hips as her hand in his hair tightened to bare his neck. He was so tempting like this, vulnerable and exposed just for her. As she lowered her lips to nip at his ear and throat, he let out soft sighs and before too long he was shifting his hips, trying to get some short of friction against him. Daisy allowed herself to get lost in the softness of his skin interspersed by rough scars against her lips, pinning his hips firmly down with hers to stop the movement. Her lips trailed down his chest as he arched his back, and Daisy pulled back to look down at him, taking in his lowered lids, flushed skin, and parted lips with satisfaction. 

“Daisy.. please..” 

“Please what Jon? Hm?” 

“Just, keep touching me?”

She knew what he wanted, she could give him exactly what he wanted, and yet… “You’ll have to be more specific.” 

Watching him squirm was half the fun. Sometimes he could ask for what he wanted. Tonight it didn’t seem like that was likely. Instead, he just looked up at her, eyes dark and hazy. “Please?” He repeated. 

“Fine, that’s close enough. I can’t expect you to be coherent, can I?” 

Jon glared up at her for a second, annoyance in his gaze before he ducked his head and answered. “No.”

Her fingers found their way back into his hair, petting softly as she spoke. “That’s alright. I’ll take care of you.”

Gently she guided him further onto the bed, pushing his torso down until he was laid out under her. Sitting back, she kept her eyes on him as her right hand fumbled off to the side, reaching for the vibrator she had put there earlier. She pressed it into Jon’s hand and guided it down between them until it was buzzing against both of them. She ground down, enjoying the sparks of pleasure before lifting her hips up again and freeing her hand to roam Jon’s body, pulling his hair and scraping her nails down his sides to draw whimpers from him in between the needy gasps. 

It didn’t take long for Jon to come like this, and she bit down at his neck as he fell apart under her. 

As his gasps turned into exhausted panting, he moved to take away the vibrator from where it still pulsed against him. 

Daisy drew back from his neck and caught his wrist where it moved below her. “Ah-ah, I’m not done yet.” 

She ground down onto him, enjoying the feeling of his body squirming against hers, desperate noises of overstimulation spurring her on as she chased her own release. Eventually, she same with a groan, burying her face in his neck as he twitched from the relentless stimulation. For a few breathless moments her head was filled only with the sound of breathing and pumping blood, all other distractions vanished. 

Fuck, she had needed that. 

Once she had caught her breath she noticed Jon still moving weakly, tears beading at his lashes where his eyes were screwed shut. She moved off of him, easing his hand off of the vibrator as she turned him over to spoon him. 

“That okay?” 

jon nodded, scooting backwards to press more firmly against her body. 

“Yes, that was- yes.I just- need a second.” 

“Take as long as you need.” 

And so they lay there together, safe for now in a warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I was really nervous writing this- I hope their relationship isn't wildly out of character here. Anyway, I really hope you liked it! please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
